To blend together?
by hellou4
Summary: Ok, so let's imagine the current manga situation in Hueco Mundo- Orihime is there, training, saving arrancars. What if Ulquiorra is alive, and with her there too? (Oh my god, I can't believe I wrote smutty oneshot, sorry, enjoy, I don't know!)


The night was illuminated by the brilliance of the moonlight shining through the whole balcony of rough stones. There was something magical out there, she thought. And it was impressively quiet, despite her comrades establishing themselves into the rooms of a huge forge that once stood tall. The forge ruins were majestic, old and keeping history alive...tanned by wind and sand. She knew a human hand could never build something as fascinating as this place.

She was standing there, drinking in the exotic desert atmosphere, when she remembered why exactly she was here. Nevertheless the perfect moon lightning up the whole area, light candles needed to be set onto the massive, sandy walls.  
But once again she had to delay her job, for she was alone out here no more.

A slim, tall silhouette of a man was approaching with quiet steps, surrounded by darkness, despite the bright night enveloping them. Immediately she knew who it was.

"Hello there", she said, trying not to sound as surprised as she truly was, "what brings you out here?"

After a short, icy pause, he spoke.  
"Tell me something, girl. Why do you, after all, speak to me so brightly?" His voice was silk, yet harsh and determined.

_Yes, straight to the point- as blunt as always.  
_Even though she knew what was he talking about she only said: "How do you mean?"

The man emerged from the shadows, revealing a pale face of sharp features, with bright eyes and raven hair.  
"As if you had forgotten. You know what I mean. Was I not your captor once? Was I not the one who made you say that you belonged to your enemies then?"

The chilly, silky voice pierced through her, as her heart started racing.  
She forced a smile, a glimpse of smile, actually.  
"Yes... You made me _say_ those words. You and I knew both that I never believed it. I was never one of you; I was never same as you."

His eyes were locked on her, gleaming with cold brilliance, glowing brighter than the moon covering the dark skies. The pressure was intolerable, so she had to do something to break the tensing silence she left behind with those words.  
So she got to her work, unbinding a candle, and reaching the rusty iron candleholder. With every passing moment she felt his eyes set on her, luring out of the night, but she tried to give it no thought. There was a problem; the candleholder was appointed very high, and she couldn't even reach it, no matter how far she stretched. It started to annoy her.  
In a brief moment, she felt his appearance behind herself, and saw his pale hand on hers. His long fingers enveloped around the candle she had been holding, he took it and placed in the candleholder with ease.  
But, the situation wasn't easy now at all. He was still hereby behind her; she felt his chest on her back, and his cold fingers on hers...barely touching, but there.

A shiver ran down her spine as he hissed: "Tell me, girl, are you done with me?"

There was a spark in his beastly eyes, which would be terrifying for others...but for her, it was familiar...and _longing._  
They were too close, as she turned her head to face him; lips almost touching.  
Alas, she was quiet far too long.

"Forget about it", he growled, and walked away with those silent steps.

"Wait!" She kind of didn't want him to go away.

He stopped, and turned to face her again. With surprising certainty she took a step towards him.  
"No. I'll never be done with you."

"Is that so?" He took a step towards her. "You have yet to explain something." He took another step, and she started slowly moving back.

"Explain what?" She caught herself shivering. She took another step back, as he took another towards her, the sound resounding. Echo...

"Why did you forgive?"  
The blunt way of his steady, monotone voice made her shiver even more. Now he was truly close to her, and she was still taking steps back. Soon, the wall had hit her behind, and he was in front of her; with only a bit of thick, silent and tense air dividing them.

"Because... In the end, I finally understood."  
The last thing she saw were his eyes, beneath his knitted brows, glaring at her, shining, taking her in - he was so close. She closed her eyes surrendering to whatever was going to happen. _So close_, she thought.

And then she felt his lips on hers.

The world stopped. He was all. In front of her, around her. In the moment there was no time, space, only the two of them existed; the worlds which were about to crush. With the memories, resounding echo.

That was an outworldly, powerful feeling. He was still kissing her, slowly, gently, when she run her hands through his long hair. He had her all against the wall, and she moaned, for she was out of breath and taken aback.  
Something was tingling inside of her stomach, when he set his cold hands low on her hips, painfully-slowly pulling them up to her waistline, and then up her chest.

_Yes,_ something definitely woke up inside of her, something she dared not to think about.

He moved his fingertips up, caressing her collarbone, and then parted his lips from hers. She opened her eyes, regretting that he wasn't so close anymore.  
A devilish look on his face and the emerald glare met her back.  
That_ something _raged inside of her.  
She tightened her arms which were all wrapped around him.

_Lust._ It was a great sin, she knew. And she felt it in herself as much as she saw it in his eyes. But if there weren't for lust, curiosity, discoveries or love would never exist. All good came from foul, which she was dealing with right now.

He glared at her as if he was expecting a response.

Instead of an answer she questioned him: "Why?"

"What are we doing?" His question totally contrasted the devilish expression he had on his face.

So many words came to her mind, and she could say out nothing, owing to shame. Instead, she just blushed, and looked down, grabbing his hair with one hand, tracing down his jawline with the other.

"I want you all to myself."  
It was a simple whisper of him, which was enough for her to look up to him, kissing him deeply, and shoving her body into his.

"Then... I surrender to you", she said through a whisper and a smile.

She could _feel_ him now, through his clothes. He enveloped her, and raised her legs up, thrusting her up the stony wall.  
The smell of a summer storm was in the air. Only then the thought of being out occurred to her; somebody could see them. They couldn't do whatever they were doing, out here on the balcony.  
He obviously shared the thoughts.  
As she wrapped her legs around his waist, he carried her inside, to her room. The bed wasn't set yet, so the only piece of furniture was an aged armchair.

He sat there, while she was now on top of him; cradled in his lap. His eyes were piercing her again for a moment, and his lips were just about to curve into a lustful, devilish smile, when he started kissing her neck. He trailed down her collarbone, as she was breathing heavily.  
Her thighs were outspread on top of his lap, and she pulled in her crotch down to his.

_Yes, I want all of you...for myself –_ she thought. Those were the only words coming to her mind, as she couldn't think clearly, breathe properly, she could only _surrender._

Slowly, just slowly, his cold palm tucked under her shirt. She shivered immediately. He unhooked her bra cunningly, taking it off along with the shirt.

"Ahhh", was all she managed to say, blushing. She felt so exposed, cold, yet never so powerful. She was now in his arms, which were let to be roaming around her shuddered body. One pale palm reached her breast, gently caressing her, the other one got down to her shorts, softly reaching _down there._ He moved his lips to her breasts, doing things she couldn't even imagine; while skillfully undressing her shorts. He still had his clothes on, and even though it was hard to think, she somehow disrobed his upper body, revealing his lean, strong and solid torso. She was occupied by his tattoo, trailing it with her fingers, towards the hole which made him who he is. Her mind started functioning again, ruining the moment.

_We could never blend together. We're two different worlds._

He noticed the sad look on her, and took her hand which was resting on the hole.

"We are crossing the boundaries, aren't we?" His voice was monotone again, but still like a dream.

"We won't cross them forever, you know."  
She knew she couldn't stay with him; she could _never_ stay with him. Such is the natural rule; such is the rule of honor and such is the rule of two divided worlds.

His face was a mask, but in time she learned how to read it. And now she saw a spark of arrogant resistance in his eyes.

"Is that what you think?" he said, and just as she wanted to protest, he silenced her with a long, desperately longing kiss. She could not say anything else, nor did she want to.

He continued to undress her, as she was sitting on top of him, with his head in her chest. And just as he reached her wetness, she flinched and moaned, and soon she knew no longer what she was doing.  
His hands were strong, making her groan. Her heart raced all over her body, and most between her thighs, where his hand was.

In a moment of her bliss, she felt him in herself again, but this time all she could feel was _him_, not her, not her heart nor his hands, only _him._

She daringly looked into his beast-like eyes, and he boldly looked her back. She only wanted to look him into the eyes and stay here forever, making the sweet pain between her thighs endless.

He thrust into her deeper, now. She huffed and breathed heavily, sweated and blushed. He became quicker and all she could do was to feel him and groan softly. He kissed her jaw, neck, collarbone, making her pain even sweeter. But she ran her hands through his hair, twitched, and pulled his head back to face her eyes. She wanted to look into his eyes this night. She _needed_ his presence, his beastly shaped eyes, his raven hair and tattoos; she needed his slim-muscular figure, his strong hands, and long fingers wedging into her body, she longed for his empty soul, and she wanted to crush the walls he built around himself with such power. She needed all of him, and his eyes told her he needed all of her. As if a storm raged all around them and every drop of rain was a wish she felt for this man. The harsh storm was incredibly loud, making her deaf to her thoughts. And all she could see was the emerald storm this man brought to her.

Silence.

In a single moment after the harshest storm, all she could feel or know was silence. She reached the heavens, or fell into the blackest pit of earth. Either was divine for her. She clung to him desperately, scratching his back to blood. The two of them were enveloped by embrace, shivering after what just had happened. She took his hand and intertwined her warm fingers with his cold ones. As she opened her eyes, his glowing were studying her, and she never saw so much serenity in one person. She felt the same peace as he did; she felt one with him, even though she knew the meaning of tense words which were still hanging in the air.

_We won't be able to cross these boundaries forever, you know. We're two different worlds, we could never blend together._

_Although we just did._


End file.
